proche de toi
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: "El amor de tu vida esta cerca de ti" Por inercia el joven levanto la mano que había sido tocada por Bridgette, observándola fijamente mientras aun sentía un extraño cosquilleo, su suavidad y su calor. No, definitivamente el no confiaba en el destino, solo confiaba en el mismo y en Ladybug. O al menos eso es lo que se esmeraba en pensar... (Oneshot corto. Pareja: Felix y Bridgette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

"Toma un papel y conoce tu destino" Habia dicho aquella extraña mujer gitana, dentro de una llamativa carpa en la feria a la que se había visto forzado a ir con sus compañeros de escuela.

Sintiéndose como un estúpido pero guiado por su enorme curiosidad y el deseo de saber si salia algo relacionado con Ladybug, Felix desvió la mirada y cerro los ojos con fuerza, tragándose su orgullo para finalmente introducir su mano dentro de la enorme pecera llena de papeles.

-¿Puedo tomar uno? -dijo una dulce voz a su lado.

Asombrado el joven noto como su corazon se aceleraba al escuchar aquella voz tan semejante a la de ella... A la de Ladybug.

¿Acaso seria ella? ¿Acaso seria Ladybug? ¿Acaso el destino podía haberle acercado a su amada? Sus ojos quisieron abrirse y mirar a la dueña de aquella voz pero los nervios lo traicionaron haciendo que los apretara aun mas.

-Adelante jovencita.

Nervioso movió su mano sobre los papeles, revolviendolos hasta que finalmente logro tomar uno pero al intentar sacarlo, la suavidad de unos dedos sobre los suyos lo detuvo.

Sonrojándose al reconocer aquel placentero escalofrió que solo podía causarle Ladybug, Felix trago saliva con fuerza, indeciso de si soltar el papel y tomar otro o esperar a que ella lo soltara. Al ver que ninguno de los dos cedía y ese tacto comenzaba a invocar las molestas mariposas dentro de su estomago, Felix se convenció de que de alguna manera aquella era su adorada Bugaboo...

¿Seria posible? ¿Seria ella? ¿Realmente conocería a la chica de sus sueños bajo el antifaz? Ilusionado y convencido de todo lo que su corazon y su cuerpo gritaba con aquella voz y su dulce tacto, Felix abrió los ojos y se giro buscando a la responsable.

Esperando encontrarse a una hermosa chica de brillantes ojos azules y largos cabellos negros como la profundidad de la noche, con una sonrisa decidida y una postura llena de seguridad y confianza en ese menudo pero perfecto cuerpo.

Sin embargo, a la única persona que encontró... Fue a Bridgette.

Paralizado Felix sintió como el aliento se atascaba en sus pulmones mientras su cristalina mirada era incapaz de apartarse de ella. Detallando la piel de su rostro, tan suave como la seda y tan blanca como la porcelana, sus delicados y tentadores labios teñidos naturalmente de rojo y sus ojos, aquellos que sabia eran de un bonito color azul y recordaba perfectamente debajo de esas largas pestañas.

Confundido al seguir sintiendo aquellos malestares e incluso notar como incrementaban, aun ya sabiendo que se trataba de aquella chica tan molesta que no paraba de acosarlo soltó el papel bruscamente y saco la mano.

Extrañada por aquella acción, Bridgette abrió los ojos y lo miro también confundida, luego al notar que se trataba de el un adorable sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

Felix sintió el impacto de su mirada en todo su cuerpo pero afortunadamente, logro recuperar la compostura y se irguió levantando el mentón orgulloso.

Nerviosa por el silencio y la fría mirada del rubio, Bridgette le tendió el papel con timidez pero el, levanto la mano rechazándolo.

-Tómalo tu -dijo cortante al ver un nuevo intento de ella por dárselo.

La chica sintió que su mechón decaía tanto como sus ánimos, pero pronto se recupero y le sonrio de manera brillante.

-No Felix, si los dos tomamos el mismo papel quizás el destino quiere decirnos lo mismo ¿No crees? -dijo con dulzura. El rubio frunció el ceño, ofendido ante la idea de tener que compartir el mismo destino con ella.

¿Como era posible que su cuerpo, su mente y su corazon confundieran a Bridgette con Ladybug? Y lo peor, era que aun no se daba cuenta del error. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Esa era la única explicación coherente que encontraba.

Bridgette por su parte, inconsciente de todo lo que sentía y pensaba su perturbado compañero, abrió el papel cuidadosamente y procedió a leerlo.

"El amor de tu vida esta cerca de ti"

Bridgette emocionada por la nota compartida, sonrio dichosa, llevándose la pequeña hoja al pecho mientras el mechón de cabello sobre su cabeza tomaba vida propia y dibujaba un perfecto corazon en el aire. Sintiéndose mas que satisfecha con aquellas palabras.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: ¡Que el destino estaba uniéndolos! ¡Era casi como si les prometiera estar juntos!

Felix en cambio, sintió como su pecho era golpeado con tanta fuerza por su corazon que por un momento casi podía jurar que estaba enfermo. ¡Maldito fuera su cuerpo! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¡Ella no era Ladybug, no era la chica que amaba! Solo era Bridgette... La torpe y molesta Bridgette. Nada tenia sentido.

Furioso por la situación, el mensaje, la cercanía de la jovencita y sobre todo, por como se sentía, el rubio murmuro un "Que estupidez" e intento marcharse.

-Espera Felix... ¿Acaso no confías en el destino? -pregunto Bridgette con la confusión que mostraba su rostro.

-Solo las personas inmaduras y torpes creen en eso.

Bridgette lo miro pensativa durante algunos segundos.

-¿Entonces que hacías buscando tu destino en la pecera? -pregunto inocente, Felix palideció -Si no confías en el destino y piensas así, no deberías haber...

-¡Fue solo por curiosidad! -la interrumpió airado -Y no, yo no confió en el destino ni en nadie, solo en mi.

-Pero Felix, nuestro destino...

-¡No es nuestro destino! Para empezar ¿Como se que no tomaste el mismo papel que yo apropósito?

-No lo hice -respondió tranquilamente, con una seguridad que dejaba en claro que decía la verdad -Simplemente, el destino ha querido darnos el mismo mensaje, eso es todo. Debemos confiar en el.

Felix torció la boca y gruño, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la carpa. Dejando a Bridgette aun de pie frente a la pecera con una dulce sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios y un sueño en su cabeza.

El sueño de aquel día en que pudiese traspasar aquella barrera de acero que el mismo había construido a su alrededor para evitar ser dañado, aquel día en que lograra volver a ver al dulce rubio que había sido amable con ella, entregándole su sombrilla a pesar de tener que olvidarse de su orgullo para evitar que siguiera mojándose.

A su lado, la gitana que en todo momento había permanecido callada observando la escena desde una distancia prudente, también sonrio. Confiando tanto como la chica en la veracidad de aquel papel.

Mientras tanto... Fuera de la carpa, ya varios metros lejos de Bridgette, Felix se detuvo entre la multitud de personas que alegremente iba y venia.

"El amor de tu vida esta cerca de ti"

Por inercia el joven levanto la mano que había sido tocada por Bridgette, observándola fijamente mientras aun sentía un extraño cosquilleo, su suavidad y su calor.

Observándola mientras recordaba la belleza de la jovencita, su dulce aroma y su melodiosa voz...

Un nuevo escalofrió lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y furioso consigo mismo cerro la mano en un puño con fuerza. Regañándose mentalmente por haber pensado todo eso de la chica, por permitirle acosarlo incluso dentro de su cabeza.

Y es que... ¿Como iba confiar en el destino, si siempre termina uniéndolo a ella?

No, definitivamente el no confiaba en el destino, solo confiaba en el mismo y en Ladybug. O al menos eso es lo que se esmeraba en pensar, ya que por mucho que le pesara reconocerlo... Con el tiempo, sin saber como exactamente o cuando, también había aprendido a confiar en Bridgette.

Esa torpe chica que tan mala suerte le traía con su presencia, aquella que lograba irritarlo y confundir tanto su cuerpo, su mente y su corazon.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Pequeña idea que se me ocurrió y dije: ¿Por que no?**

 **Ademas me sirve para practicar con esta pareja, espero que les guste o por lo menos que les entretenga.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
